Demon King and Heroine
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Bagaimana ceritanya apabila seorang Demon King atau Raja Iblis, Uzumaki Naruto jatuh cinta pada musuh bebuyutannya sang Pahlawan cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Saksikan kisahnya berikut ini. Bad summary, RnR please :D


**Demon King and Heroine**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Warning: Agak OOC dan sedikit lime**

Di dalam hutan, tak jauh dari kastil Raja Iblis terlihat kedua petualang tengah mengobrol akrab, mereka hanya ditemani dengan cahaya api unggun yang menerangi gelapnya malam. Sepertinya mereka berdua bukan petualang biasa, karena tak ada seorangpun yang berani berkemah di hutan milik sang Raja Iblis.

"Aah akhirnya petualangan ini akan segera berakhir! Naruto-kun, besok kita akan sampai di kastil Raja Iblis!" sorak Hinata sang pahlawan dengan gembira.

"Yah, akhirnya kita sampai juga. Perjalanan yang panjang dan cukup banyak memakan korban rupanya," sahut Naruto rekannya.

Rupanya mereka berdua bukanlah sembarang petualang, melainkan grup sang pahlawan yang bertugas mengalahkan Raja Iblis dan mengembalikan kedamaian dunia ini seperti sediakala. Sang Raja Iblis sudah cukup lama membuat kerusakan dan kerusuhan di muka bumi ini, membuat para monster bawahannya menyerang dan membunuh manusia, mengambil alih suatu negara dan menjadikannya daerah kekuasan mereka dan banyak hal sewenang-wenang lainnya.

Hinata yang ditakdirkan sebagai seorang pahlawan ditugaskan untuk mengalahkannya dan mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia. Oleh karena itu dia mengumpulkan berbagai macam kawan dan bahu membahu untuk mengalahkan sang Raja Iblis. Namun sayang, dari beberapa kawan yang telah dikumpulkan hanya tinggal sang penyihir, Naruto seorang.

"Yah, tapi aku bersyukur kok, karena Naruto-kun aku bisa sampai sejauh ini. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu," kata Hinata.

"Hinata, kalau kamu itu tidak ceroboh dan mengikuti strategi yang kubuat pasti teman-teman kita masih ada di sini. Keputusanmu itu selalu membuat tim kita dalam bahaya tahu," sindir Naruto.

"Haha, ka-kalau soal itu maaf deh," sahut Hinata canggung.

"Tapi itu kan sudah tugas Naruto-kun sebagai seorang pemikir strategi," lanjutnya.

"Awalnya itu tugas Shikamaru tahu, aku hanya bertugas memberikan support dari belakang saja!"

"Ta-Tapi aku senang kok dalam perjalanan ini, karena bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-kun dan yang lain, walau kini mereka semua sudah meninggalkan kita."

"Iya mereka semua sudah pulang ke kampung halamannya masing-masing, karena takut menjadi korban kecerobohanmu lagi. Ingat saat di rawa kematian, kau hampir membuat kita semua tewas karena nekat menyebrangi rawa itu. Padahal, disana ada berbagai macam jebakan dan juga lumpur hisap yang bisa menghabisi kita kapan saja. Lalu saat di labirin sesat, kita nyaris mati karena dikejar-kejar puluhan minotaurus yang haus darah hanya karena kau tidak sengaja menekan tombol perangkap," celoteh Naruto panjang lebar, membahas kecerobohan Hinata yang hampir membumihanguskan grup mereka.

"Ya, syukurlah mereka sudah pulang. Aku tidak mau melibatkan mereka dalam bahaya lagi soalnya."

"Kau yang melibatkan mereka dalam bahaya tahu!"

"Iya, aku tahu kok itu semua salahku. Itu semua kan sudah berlalu, yang penting sekarang kita berdua yang akan menghabisi si Raja Iblis itu!"

"Jadi hanya kita tinggal kita berdua sekarang? Kau tak berniat mencari rekan lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, lagipula ini sudah dekat dengan kastil Raja Iblis kan? Aku rasa sulit untuk mecari rekan di saat seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku punya barang bagus untukmu! Aku baru saja membelinya di pasar yang kita lewati tadi. Gelang penguat ini mampu menaikan statusmu dan memberikan kekebalan elemen kegelapan padamu. Melawan Raja Iblis sih mudah kalau mengenakan gelang ini," ujar Naruto memberikan gelang yang dibelinya dengan sebuah senyuman mencurigakan.

"Terimakasih, dengan begini aku akan...AGH! Tu-Tubuhku terasa panas sekali Naruto-kun! Apa yang terjadi padaku!?" erang Hinata sesaat setelah menggunakan gelang pemberian Naruto.

"Santai saja Hinata, reaksinya memang seperti itu. Gelang itu bukanlah gelang penguat, melainkan gelang penyegel. Sekarang semua kekuatanmu terhisap ke dalam gelang itu, kau hanya manusia...lebih tepatnya gadis biasa sekarang."

"Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kita ini teman seperjuangan kan?" tanya Hinata yang tak percaya atas pengkhianatan Naruto.

"Teman? Sejak kapan aku menganggapmu, seorang pahlawan yang tidak berguna, seorang teman? Seorang Raja Iblis tidak memerlukan teman!" Naruto mengibaskan jubah yang dikenakannya dan menampilkan wujud aslinya sebagai seorang Raja Iblis yang selama ini dicari-cari.

"Ka-Kau...seorang Raja Iblis? Kenapa?"

"Para Raja Iblis terdahulu hanya diam di kastil mereka sembari memerintah untuk menghancurkan manusia. Itu semua sangat membosankan, tapi aku tidak begitu! aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura sebagai rekanmu dan akhirnya menghancurkanmu. Sebuah rencana brilian yang tidak terpikirkan oleh para Raja Iblis sebelumnya!"

"Kau kejam! Aku pikir selama ini kita teman!"

"Tentu saja aku kejam, aku ini seorang Raja Iblis kan? Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"Aku akan menghabisimu sekarang Raja Iblis! Haah!" Hinata segera mengangkat pedang kebanggannya yang telah menewaskan banyak monster tapi kini pedang tersebut tidak mampu digerakkan bahkan sejengkalpun oleh dirinya sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang kan tadi kalau semua kekuatanmu itu dihisap oleh gelang itu, kau yang sekarang hanyalah gadis lemah yang tidak berdaya Hinata."

Hinata tidak percaya ini semua, Naruto tidak hanya mengkhianatinya tapi juga membuat kekuatannya menghilang dan mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia biasa. Dia sekarang hanyalah seorang gadis lemah yang tak mampu berkutik di hadapan sang Raja Iblis.

"La-Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan denganku sekarang?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak sudi membunuh seorang gadis lemah yang tidak berdaya, apalagi dia mantan rekanku."

"_**Bind!**_"

Sulur-sulur tanaman tiba-tiba saja terbentuk dan melilit tubuh Hinata dengan kuat, jangankan melarikan diri, untuk bergerak dan bernafas saja sudah susah. Naruto memandang Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Kini jarak mereka tak lebih dari beberapa sentimeter, Naruto lalu memandang Hinata dan...

"Aku bilang takkan membunuhmu, tapi ini yang aku lakukan!" Naruto kini memeluk tubuh seksi milik Hinata dan meremas payudara kanannya.

"Aah!" Hinata hanya bisa mengerang pelan.

"Hahaha, walau kau bukan lagi seorang pahlawan tapi tubuhmu itu masih berguna Hinata. Aku akan bermain-main sedikit denganmu dan saat aku bosan...entahlah, lihat saja nanti."

Naruto tertawa keji sambil mempermainkan tubuh Hinata yang tak berdaya itu, dia terus meremas dada Hinata yang besar dan lembut itu.

"Kau ini seorang pahlawan, tapi memiliku dada yang menggantung seperti sapi saja! Tanganku bahkan tidak muat saat meremasnya! Haha, kau ini yang terbaik Hinata!"

Hinata hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib kejam yang tengah dihadapinya itu dan bisa dipastikan akan lebih kejam lagi nanti.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah perpisahan padamu, sebuah kecupan manis dariku. Aku akan menikmati tubuhmu sekarang."

Naruto mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada mulut Hinata, Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menutup matanya dan meratap.

"A-Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun yang kukenal bukanlah orang kejam seperti ini. Naruto-kun yang kukenal adalah orang yang paling baik hati, lebih dari siapapun!"

"Semua yang kau lihat itu hanyalah ilusi Hinata, hanya ilusi semata yang kuciptakan. Naruto yang seperti itu tidak ada dari awal. Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku menikmatimu, Hinata."

Naruto baru saja akan mengecup bibir Hinata, namun ketika dia melihat air mata dan wajah sedih Hinata entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja niat itu menghilang dari pikirannya. Dia menjadi tidak bersemangat lagi seperti tadi. Dia melepaskan sulur-sulur yang mengikat Hinata.

"Aah, aku jadi malas saat melihat wajah menangismu itu. Pahlawan sudah kukalahkan, dunia ini sebentar lagi jadi milikku. Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi perjalananmu ini, pulanglah dan kembali ke desamu."

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi, jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi...yang berikutnya aku pasti akan langsung membunuhmu!"

Naruto langsung pergi ketika selesai mengatakan hal itu.

**Demon King and Heroine**

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak saat itu dan...

"Waah indahnya! Lihat Naruto-kun, indah sekali!" teriak Hinata sambil memamerkan sebuah kalung _amethyst_ yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Iya, iya, indah kok. Kau boleh membelinya Hinata," gerutu Naruto.

Perjalanan sang pahlawan memang sudah berakhir semenjak dia menjadi seorang manusia biasa, sudah tidak ada gunanya bagi Naruto dan Hinata untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengakhirinya begitu saja, Naruto juga tidak berdaya mengusir Hinata yang bersikeras mengikutinya. Hinata kini seorang wanita biasa, tentu saja itu rentan membuatnya diserang siapa saja, oleh karena itu Naruto kini bertugas sebagai penjaganya sekaligus sebagai tanggung jawabnya. Itulah alasan Hinata bisa berjalan berpetualang bersama Naruto lagi. Pandangan Naruto kepada manusia juga mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Cih, dari penyuka pedang beralih ke penyuka perhiasan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan itu. Aku tidak menyangka, dia akan menggunakan alasan licik agar tetap berada di sampingku," cibir Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, lihat ini! Indah kan?" Hinata memamerkan perhiasan barunya pada Naruto.

"Iya indah kok. Lebih baik jangan boros, kita masih harus mengisi perbekalan kita untuk perjalanan selanjutnya."

"Iya, aku tidak boros kok. Aku membelinya dengan jatah uangku sendiri kok, aku kan juga menabung dari kerja paruh waktu!" sahut Hinata.

"Iya deh, kalau begitu sekarang kita bagi tugas. Kau membeli ramuan, bahan makanan dan minuman untuk bekal perjalanan kita dan aku akan mencari penginapan untuk kita bermalam nanti."

"Siap! Kalau begitu aku berangkat!" Hinata segera berlari dengan penuh semangat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan ceroboh!" kata Naruto pada sosok Hinata yang kian lama makin menjauh.

Perubahan Hinata dari seorang pahlawan menjadi seorang gadis biasa yang cantik sejujurnya membuat Naruto berpikir Hinata terlihat semakin manis. Seharusnya Hinata bisa lari darinya dan tidak berada di sisinya saat ini, tapi entah mengapa Hinata tetap bersikeras berada di sisi Naruto. Itulah salah satu hal yang Naruto tidak ketahui tentangnya. Setelah selesai dengan tugas masing-masing, kini keduanya beristirahat di penginapan yang telah Naruto pesan sebelumnya. Naruto langsung berbaring di ranjang, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk mandi atau menyantap makan malam saat ini.

"Nee Naruto-kun, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" kata Hinata dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya itu.

"Hadiah? Tidak usah, aku tidak butuh, seorang Raja Iblis sudah memiliki semuanya," jawab Naruto tak peduli.

"Mou, tapi ini penting! Aku membeli sebuah kalung yang indah di pasar tadi, aku pikir ini cocok untuk Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak butuh. Lagipula, aku yakin pasti itu 100% perangkap yang sama seperti yang telah aku lakukan padamu kan?"

"Naruto-kun kejam! Enak saja, aku tidak akan berlaku seperti itu! Ayolah, setidaknya pakai sekali saja," pinta Hinata sedikit memaksa.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Aku tidak butuh kalung bodohmu itu, kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudah jatuh ke perangkap yang aku buat sendiri!? Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu Hinata!"

Kata-kata kejam Naruto barusan jelas sangat melukai hati Hinata, padahal Hinata sengaja membelikan gelang itu padanya. Gelang berwarna saphire yang cocok seperti mata Naruto. Hinata yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lalu melemparkan gelang itu ke arah Naruto.

"Ba-Baik kalau begitu, aku juga tidak butuh Naruto-kun lagi! Aku tidak akan bersama Naruto-kun lagi! Naruto-kun bodoh!" Hinata berlari menangis meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergiannya.

Naruto lalu mengambil kalung pemberian Hinata dan memakainya, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun dari kalung itu. Kalung itu hanyalah kalung biasa yang Hinata berikan sebagai hadiah. Sejak awal Hinata memang tidak punya maksud untuk mencelakai atau menjebaknya sama seperti yang dia lakukan dulu. Hinata adalah gadis polos, baik saat menjadi pahlawan ataupun sekarang. Sekarang Naruto hanya bisa menyesali perlakuannya itu pada Hinata.

"Sial, kenapa aku merasa bersalah sekarang? Aku mulai berubah semenjak bersamanya, Hinata..."

**Demon King and Heroine**

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak kepergian Hinata, tapi dia masih belum kembali. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto cemas, apalagi ini sudah malam hari. Pasti banyak para bandit dan penjahat yang berkeliaran di kota. Naruto segera menyambar jubahnya dan keluar untuk mencari Hinata, dia punya firasat tidak enak mengenai hal ini.

Di sisi lain Hinata yang tengah kesal pada Naruto, kini berjalan di tengah kota tanpa tujuan. Dia sepertinya benar-benar marah atas perlakuan kasar Naruto barusan, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bodoh! Harusnya tidak perlu begitu kan? Dasar Raja Iblis, makanya jangan suka berbuat curang. Kau jadi curiga pada sekitarmu kan! Tapi aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto-kun, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti ya?"

Disaat Hinata bingung sendiri, dia dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang nenek tua dari sebuah gang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seperti yang sudah diduga, nenek itu telah dikepung oleh pasukan bandit yang tengah mengincar hartanya. Nenek itu nampak sangat ketakutan, dia terus memegangi tangannya yang terluka akibat sabetan pedang sang ketua bandit. Hinata sebagai mantan pahlawan tentu saja tidak bisa diam melihat hal ini, dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya dia menantang para bandit itu.

"He-Hentikan! Kalian tidak pantas melawan nenek itu, a-aku yang akan melawan kalian semua!" ujar Hinata gugup, wajar saja karena ini pertama kalinya dia bertarung setelah kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Kau sendiri melawan kami semua? Kau sudah gila nona!" ejek salah satu bandit.

"Diam! Aku akan membuat kalian semua babak belur!"

Hinata mengayunkan tongkat yang sudah dipersiapkannya tadi pada sang ketua bandit, namun dia dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dan melakukan serangan balasan pada Hinata. Hinata jatuh akibat serangan barusan, senjata satu-satunya telah dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh pedang sang bandit.

"Haha, gadis bodoh! Kau berani menantang kami, kini terima akibatnya! Kawan-kawan, kita akan bersenang-senang dengan dia malam ini! Haha!" tawa kejam terdengar nyaring dari mulut sang ketua yang diikuti oleh para anak buahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya dan meneriakkan nama Naruto.

"Dasar merepotkan saja kau ini!"

Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan Hinata dan dalam sekejap dia menghabisi komplotan bandit itu dengan mudahnya. Setelah mengobati sang nenek, mereka mengantarnya pulang,. Si nenek tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka berdua, tanpa tahu yang menolongnya adalah sang Raja Iblis yang hendak menguasai dunia. Setelah berpamitan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan, sejak di dalam perjalanan sampai menuju penginapan keduanya hanya diam. Naruto yang tidak tahan akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa sih yang kau lakukan sehingga nekat keluar malam-malam begini?! Kau tahu kan itu bahaya, kau itu sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi Hinata! Aku beruntung bisa sampai tepat waktu dan menyelamatkanmu!"

"A-Aku tahu, hanya saja aku kesal pada Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun selalu melihatku sebagai beban dalam perjalanan, Naruto-kun tidak pernah melihatku sebagai wanita! Aku memberikan gelang itu agar Naruto-kun senang dan tidak menganggapku beban lagi!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau seharusnya bisa lari dariku? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membunuhmu hanya karena kau sudah menjadi gadis biasa sekarang? Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, Hinata!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Naruto-kun tidak akan pernah melakukannya, karena Naruto-kun adalah orang baik. Aku menyadarinya sejak awal, sejak kita bertemu pertama kali. Kau ingat, kau pernah menolong seekor kuda yang terluka saat dalam perjalanan."

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, dia akan menghalangi jalan kita!" Naruto berkilah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saat aku kehilangan kekuatanku dan kenapa kau menolongku tadi? Itu semua sudah membuktikan kalau Naruto-kun itu bukan orang jahat. Pengkhianatanmu padaku memang mengejutkanku, tapi aku justru malah berterimakasih padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku terlahir sebagai seorang pahlawan dan berpikir kalau itu adalah takdir yang harus aku panggul seumur hidupku. Tapi berkat Naruto-kun aku bisa bebas dari takdir itu, awalnya aku tidak suka tapi dengan kehilangan kekuatanku aku bisa bebas. Aku bisa menjadi seorang gadis biasa, bukan seorang gadis yang hanya terpaku pada pertarungan belaka, seorang gadis biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Hinata mengusap wajah Naruto dengan lembut dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku rasa itu ciuman pertamaku dan bukan yang terakhir, aku senang bisa memberikannya pada orang yang kusuka. Aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun," kata Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Hi-Hinata... Ke-Kenapa? Aku ini seorang Raja Iblis kan? Aku melakukan perjalanan untuk memusnahkan umat manusia!"

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku juga tidak mengharapkan bisa menyukai seorang Raja Iblis, tapi aku juga tidak pernah membencimu sekalipun! Semenjak aku pergi bertualang bersamamu, kapanpun aku memikirkanmu jantungku terus berdetak kencang!"

"Kau curang Hinata, aku tidak menyangka dengan mengubahmu menjadi wanita biasa bisa membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku bermaksud menjatuhkanmu sebagai pahlawan, tapi malah aku yang jatuh hati padamu! Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang jauh, dimana tidak ada lagi pahlawan dan Raja Iblis, hanya ada kau dan aku, Hinata!"

Naruto membalas kecupan Hinata, dia mendekap tubuh gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua kini tenggelam dalam kisah cinta yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Bintang dan bulan yang bersinar berkilauan di langit malam itu menjadi saksi atas kisah cinta mereka yang baru saja dimulai. Kisah cinta yang mustahil terjadi, antara seorang pahlawan dan Raja Iblis. Sebuah keajaiban baru yang tercipta karena sebuah cinta.

**Demon King and Heroine**

Hari demi hari berlalu, minggu demi minggu terlewati, bulan demi bulan berjalan dan tahun demi tahun lewat begitu saja. Kehilangan harapan mereka, pahlawan dan Raja iblis, kedua pihak akhirnya mengajukan gencatan senjata. Akhirnya sebuah perdamaian tercipta, manusia dan para monster bisa berjalan dan hidup berdampingan. Lalu bagaimana nasib sang pahlawan dan raja iblis yang tidak pernah ditemukan?

Naruto segera memacu kudanya dengan kencang, berharap kalau dia tidak ketinggalan momen sang istri yang tengah berjuang melahirkan buah hati mereka. Dia berlari, membuka pintu kamar dan meneriakkan nama sang istri.

"Hinata!"

"Kau tepat waktu sayang, dia baru saja lahir. Anak laki-laki yang sehat dan kuat persis ayahnya," ujar Hinata lemah. Dia mengecup bayi laki-lakinya itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan lupa tampannya, sayang," Naruto mendekat dan menggendong buah hatinya.

"Aku bahagia Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini."

"Tidak akan Hinata, karena aku akan terus bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Selamanya..."

**END**

**Author Note**

Haha, satu lagi FF saya yang terinspirasi dari sebuah manga h...Ah sudahlah! Tadinya pengen ditambahin adegan lemon, cuma gara-gara ga bisa buatnya jadi cuma segitu aja deh. **#readers: dasar mesum! **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan ya, dan tolong reviewnya! ^^


End file.
